


Mistake

by FinPoetress



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Mass Effect - Freeform, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, POV Original Character, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinPoetress/pseuds/FinPoetress
Summary: Part vorcha, part human, Mistake knows she was never meant to be made. But while she is here, she might as well live instead of just surviving.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just my own story. Warnings for some gore and harsh language in the story. I appreciate you reading this!

Hestok was a shit hole, no matter how you tried to look at it. Shit planet, and shitty people.   
Mistake could even say that. She was…Mostly vorcha after all. There were some human parts here and there from the experiments. Fucking hell, she was glad she had not seen mirrors lately. The name Mistake was something she had chosen herself, last thing she needed was to be reminded constantly just why.   
Luckily though, might be that she did not need to be in this shithole of a planet too long. Ever since she had taken a omni-tool from that salarian bastard that had woken her up from her tank by accident, she had been looking at chances to leave Hestok.   
Blood pack was coming. Some ship was coming up to beat up some vorcha into joining. It was not that usual for them to come all the way to Hestok, maybe they were just in the area, fuck if she knew. At least they had been stupid enough to keep their communication rather open.   
But if she could sneak in, maybe even take over the ship, she could get out of this hellhole.

Mistake made sure she had everything with her. Mostly guns.   
Shotgun, assault rifle, pistol, knife. All guns she had taken from the dead. Running around like vermin, taking from those that had died in the clan conflicts.   
From time to time she had been part of those said clan conflicts as a mercenary. The vorcha never welcomed her much, but her combat ability was welcomed in exchange for food.   
Some clothes too… Vorcha rarely covered themselves, but she was half-human. She did not want her tits just bouncing out in the open. That much she had learned from the extranet. Not to mention it was not comfortable when they did so.   
Besides those things, she had nothing else. Not that she would need much anyway, if she was trying to sneak inside a ship.   
Mistake felt nothing walking out of her den for the last time. It was just in the past, like the tank. A place she had been but would never be anymore. What was there to feel anything about? 

Mistake made her way, listening on her omni-tool on what was going on. The ship had landed, and the Blood pack was quick to just grab whatever vorcha was nearby. She picked up her pace, breathing in the lovely smell of volcanic ash.   
Mistake did give a small gasp when she saw the ship. It was…Big. Maybe the ship her tank had come from was a shuttle then? It was way smaller at least compared to the ship of the Blood pack.   
She felt nothing to the vorcha being beaten down. They would only serve a good way to keep the actual Blood pack away, as she sneaked closer, going to find a way inside.   
It was laughably easy. The cargo hold door was easy to open and slip inside of. Mistake almost let out a laugh…   
Before a firm hand threw took a hold of her. Fuck, they HAD thought would do this, fucking shit!   
“What the hell are you?”   
The krogan was confused clearly. Most likely he was expecting some lonely vorcha that he could throw in with the others. She could see that surprise in his eyes, some disgust.. What, even something resembling pity?   
Mistake shifted her weight more forward, going in for a head-butt. She knew it was most likely a big mistake, but she was not going to take anyone’s pity. 

Mistake had been blacked out for a while. The searing pain was what woke her up.   
The krogan had fucked up her pretty bad. Most of her pain came from her leg though: he had broken it up from several places and looking at it, she could see the bone coming out in not one, but couple of places.   
That and a hungry creature was eating it, tearing parts away. Four legged thing with big eyes, which she could have considered cute in any other circumstances.   
“Fuck off!” she shouted, kicking the thing with her other good leg. The thing lets out a small whimper, getting the message and taking distance, still looking at her.   
Along with other vorcha. They were looking at her outburst, some just looking at her.   
Fuck.   
She knew what the Blood pack did with the vorcha. More than anything they were cannon fodder, thrown at the enemy to waste their heat sinks. She had been thrown in with the others, no doubt to just be killed off in the next fight.   
Mistake felt her pistol with her hand. She could just use it not to end up like the rest…   
She had often been in similar thoughts. But each time she could not do it. Closest she had come was after waking up from the tank and listening to the research files. When she had learned just what a fucked up thing she was made to be.   
Now was one of those times too. She was not going to die. Not by her own gun or in wherever the hell they were throwing them.   
The pain felt like volcanic fires. Her leg was fucked up, she did not even know if she was going to use it ever. Fuck this shit and fuck that krogan in particular. 

Mistake floated in and out of consciousness as time passed on. She had no idea how much time had passed by when the ship landed again. She could remember being made to walk from one place to the next, barely managing without throwing up from the pain. If she were a pure vorcha she might be alright already, but her human parts slowed down her healing. At this point she rather have the whole leg just chopped off.  
Mistake did wake up from her stupor quickly when she heard the sound of a fight. They had been thrown into a fight.   
Her leg made her scream in pain. She could see how it grabbed attention of their enemy: no idea who they were. Her mere appearance was enough to cause a lot to be just confused on what the hell they were seeing, giving her enough time to grab her pistol and get a few shots in.   
Mistake just did not want to die here. She tried to stay still and under cover, getting shots in to people that were coming in too close no matter who they were.   
Had she known it would be this shit, she would have stayed on Hestok. How the hell was she even going to try to plan an escape when even moving hurt?   
Something got thrown in the same area as her. Other vorcha nearby who noticed started running, so did she try. The loud bang of the grenade made her ears ring, as she let out a scream as the force of the grenade went on her body.   
I’m not going to fucking die here, I’m not going to fucking die here. There was more pain, she screamed.   
Fuck everything. 

In the aftermath of the battle, the Blood pack simply made sure to loot out the dead. Lot of the vorcha had died, but that was just to be expected. At least they had plenty now. Going to Hestok had been a bit of detour, but well worth it.   
The krogan noticed near some bodies the… Thing, that had also come with the vorcha. It was not a vorcha for sure, he had never seen in his many years seen anything like it. It seemed like it had been caught in some grenade blast. One leg was completely torn off; chunks had been blown off the other. The thing just could not catch a break, huh?   
And it was still alive. He could see it breathing; see how the hand was grasping on the pistol still.   
He applied some medi-gel. The bleeding would stop, and the things breath did relax a bit.   
He was not sure why he bothered. Maybe it was a mix of curiosity and some sort of respect. Most vorcha were just a bit better than vermin, but this one had some quads.   
And just maybe even some pity. The thing was clearly a mistake that should have never been born but was still there.   
The krogan lifted the vorcha as he made his way to the ships cockpit. 

Mistake grunted when she woke up. For a moment she just was, relishing on the fact that she was not in pain anymore. Was she dead? She felt anger by that right away, but then she opened up her eyes.   
“You fucker”, she let out, staring at the krogan.  
“Morning to you too, freak.”   
She rolled her eyes, as she reached for a bottle the krogan had near him. It was water, thank fuck. It tasted so good, her body had been craving it way more than she had ever craved.   
“Mistake. That’s my name. Though I guess I could use freak as a middle name. “   
She looked down. Her legs were so fucked. If she were a pure vorcha, she could maybe regenerate in couple of months, but with her it would take way more.   
Like she had figured of why she was here, the krogan was curious on what she was. Everyone always was.   
So she told him. Not that she could do anything to him. And if he had given her something to stop the bleeding, she did owe him that much. Even if he was still a dick.   
She was nothing more a mistake. She had heard the logs: salarians had continued work of some folks called Cerberus, and by accident had made her. They had been planning on destroying her and collect some more materials from the vorcha homeworld and had crash landed, waking her up in the process.   
In a small light hearted moment the two laughed at the lizards. They both could hate that race.   
“I gotta admit Mistake, you’ve got some quads.”   
“I’m a woman you idiot.”   
“Whatever. I was thinking of butting a pullet in you but you seem to really like living, so I’m doing you a favor instead. I’m dropping you in a planet that can actually help your injuries. Maybe later you can join the Blood pack again. “  
“Fuck that. You guys took both my legs and gave me a world of fucking pain. I rather kill you all.”   
That made the krogan laugh. Seemed like she had answered in a way that he approved.   
Mistake was quiet on the rest of the way, drinking water and just trying to plan. She was going to a planet. She would need medical attention, but she had no money. She would need to work off that debt someway.   
But the possibility of a good planet was… It gave her some happiness. If the air smelled better than volcanic ash and blood, it would already be an improvement. She just wanted to live, not just survive.   
The ship eventually landed, as the krogan simply lifted him out and dropped her. She would need to crawl herself out of the docking station. They were clearly not going to stick around.   
“If I ever see you again, I’m killing you”, was the last thing she said to the krogan. He was still a dick even if he had helped her. 

Mistake took a moment to look around. It was.. Clean. She could smell clean air. This was her chance.   
She just had to crawl. Get help. Get better.   
Maybe get some new legs.


End file.
